okkomatrik_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Graduation ceremony and parting wind
At the ghoul high school graduation, everyone was on the podium in the garden waiting for headmistress Grimlous to arrive.All the students were so excited.They were graduating from high school after a long 4 years.They all have plans for the future vardı.Ve after their last summer together, maybe they wouldn't see each other for years.So they were gonna spend the whole summer together.Kristena wore her black-and-white hair curly as she waited with friends in a cap and graduation gown.He was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt with a tear, and he was wearing his skates.Every 20 minutes to make this hot summer heat bearable he was covering it with ice.He was really happy, and he had a lot of anxious excitement.Since he was a little boy, he was waiting for the day to go to point prep to help everyone, and he had only 3 months left.It was harder after that, though, because he had to walk around as an ice fairy for 4 years.In fact, he hated the fact that heroes like Foxtail could fool monsters, and he wanted to change that.If he turned out to be a vampire, his life would be hell.While she tried not to think about it, her grandmother took the stand; Grimlous: Our School 1.we call on my beloved granddaughter and everyone's beloved Kristena Julieca to get her diploma. Kristena Julieca was so happy her hands were shaking as she received her diploma.His grandmother was proud of him.he was finishing high school at 169 years old -- about 16.In fact, she could have finished earlier, but Kristena Julieca didn't want to leave her friends so fast.While making his speech; -- Let the true love and happiness in all of us never change,never diminish, for always our hearts will always be connected no matter how far away we are.I vow to do my best so that we can all live together in a better Transylpenia in the near future.Any sand that I'll never forget any of you if you forget this, and I want you to know that I love you guys so much. (A huge flood of applause breaks out and everyone shouts Kristena Julieca's name.) Kristena Julieca: then it's time to have some fun.Let the party begin! (The graduation party will be great and the summer will be just as great.On the last day of summer, Kristena Julieca was waiting at the train station with her grandmother as an ice nymph.) Grimlous: call me as soon as you get to town, Dec.I bought you a nice house.There's a study and a lab.if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me Dec.You know my bank account number... Kristena Julieca: Grandma,why did you bother?I'd get myself.I don't need all of this! Grimlous: shut up,of course I'll help you.I'm so lucky to have a granddaughter as well-intentioned and understanding as you are.(They hug.) Kristena Julieca: I love you too, grandma.(The condictor calls) -- Last call for Point City!No more passengers for Point City.(Kristena Julieca gets on the train and shakes hands) Grimlous: Goodbye, Sweet bat, take care! Kristena Julieca: you too, grandma...(The train goes to light speed and Kristena Julieca opens her book and reads it in a relaxed way and the chapter ends:) Ghoul lisesi mezuniyetinde herkes bahçede kürsüde Müdire Grimlous'un gelmesini bekliyorlardı.Bütün öğrenciler çok heyecanlıydılar.Uzun bir 4 senenin ardından liseden mezun oluyorlardı.Hepsinin gelecek için planları vardı.Ve birlikte geçirecekleri son yazdan sonra belki yıllarca görüşemeyeceklerdi.O yüzden tüm yazı birlikte geçireceklerdi.Kristena siyah-beyaz saçlarını kıvırcık bir şekilde kep ve mezuniyet kıyafetiyle arkadaşlarıyla bekliyorlardı.Bugüne özel beyaz gömlek ve siyah yırtmaçlı etek giymişti ve patenleri ayağındaydı.Bu sıcak yaz sıcağını katlanılır yapmak için 20 dakikada bir etrafı buzla kaplıyordu.Cidden mutlu ve bir o kadar da endişeli bir heyecana sahipti.Küçüklüğünden beri herkese yardım edebilmek için point prep'e gideceği günü bekliyordu ve sadece 3 ay kalmıştı.Gerçi bundan sonrası daha zordu çünkü 4 yıl boyunca buz perisi olarak dolaşması gerekiyordu.Aslında Foxtail gibi kahramanların canavarları yadırgamasından nefret ediyordu ve bu durumu değiştirmek istiyordu.Eğer vampir olduğu ortaya çıkarsa hayatı cehennemden farksız olurdu.Bunu aklına getirmemeye çalışırken büyükannesi kürsüye çıkarak; Grimlous:Okulumuzu 1.'likle bitiren Sevgili torunum ve herkesin çok sevdiği Kristena Julieca'yı diplomasını alması için çağırıyoruz Kristena Julieca o kadar mutluydu ki diplomasını alırken elleri titriyordu.Büyükannesi onunla gurur duyuyordu.liseyi 169 yaşında-yanıi yaklaşık 16-Da bitiriyordu.Aslında daha erken de bitirebilirdi ama Kristena Julieca arkadaşlarından bu kadar hızlı ayrılmak istemiyordu.Konuşmasını yaparken; --Hepimizin içindeki gerçek sevgi ve mutluluk hiç değişmesin,hiç azalmasın çünkü daima kalplerimiz ne kadar uzakta olursak olalım daima bağlı olacak.Yakın bir gelecekte yine hep birlikte daha iyi bir Transilpenya'da yaşayabilmemiz için elimden gelenin en iyisini yapmaya yemin ederim.Şunu hiç kümse unutmasın ki;Ben sizleri asla unutamam ve sizleri çok sevdiğimi bilmenizi istiyorum. (Büyük bir alkış tufanı kopar ve herkes Kristena Julieca'nın adını haykırır.) Kristena Julieca:O zaman biraz eğlenmenin zamanı geldi.Parti başlasın! (Mezuniyet partisi çok güzel geçer ve yaz da bir o kadar harika olur.Yazın son günü ise Kristena Julieca tam bir buz perisi olarak büyükannesi ile tren istasyonunda bekliyorlardı.) Grimlous:Şehre gider gitmez beni ara canım.Senin için güzel bir ev almıştım.Bir çalışma odası ve laboratuvarıda var.eğer bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa hiç çekinmeden beni ara.Banka hesabı numaramı biliyorsun ve... Kristena Julieca:Büyükanneciğim,niye bu kadar zahmet ettin ki?Ben hallederdim.Bunların hiç birine ihtiyacım yok ki! Grimlous:Sus bakayayım,elbette sana yardımcı olacağım.Hiç uzatma sakın,(Gözyaşları akar)Senin kadar iyi niyetli ve anlayışlı bir toruna sahip olduğum için çok şanslıyım.(Sarılırlar.) Kristena Julieca:Ben de seni seviyorum büyükanne.(Kondiktör çağri yapar) --Point City için son çağrı!Point City yolcusu kalmasın.(Kristena Julieca trene biner ve el sallar) Grimlous:Hoşçakal tatlı yarasam,kendine çok iyi bak! Kristena Julieca:Sen de büyükanneciğim...(Tren ışık hızına geçer ve Kristena Julieca içi rahatlamışbir şekilde kitabını açıp okumaya başlar ve bölüm biter:) Category:Season 1 episode 5 Category:Transkript